miley_cyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Bangerz (album)
| alt cover = Bangerzdeluxe.jpg|Deluxe Edition | released = | recorded start = | genre = Pop, Hip Hop, R&B | length = 50:28 1:01:02 (deluxe edition) | label = RCA Records | producer = Miley Cyrus , Mike Will Made It , Oren Yoel, Rami Samir Afuni, Dr. Luke, Cirkut, P-Nasty, will.i.am, Pharrell Williams, Tyler Sam Johnson, Rock City, Marz, Michael McHenry, Kyle Edwards | single 1 = We Can't Stop | single 1 released = | single 2 = Wrecking Ball | single 2 released = | single 3 = Adore You | single 3 released = | previous = Can't Be Tamed | previous link = Can't Be Tamed (album) | next = Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz }}''Bangerz ''(originally titled Female Rebel) is the fourth studio album by Miley Cyrus. It was released on October 4, 2013, by RCA Records. The record debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200 with first-week sales of 270,000 copies. Opting to re-establish her music career instead of focusing on her film career as originally planned, Cyrus began planning the project in late 2012. Work continued into 2013, at which time she left her previous label Hollywood Records and subsequently joined RCA Records. Background In 2012, Cyrus announced plans to focus on her film career, effectively putting her musical endeavors on hiatus. That year, she appeared in the films LOL and So Undercover. She was also confirmed as a primary voice actress in the feature film Hotel Transylvania, but dropped out of the project to coordinate a musical comeback.'Miley Cyrus Drops Out Of Film Role To Make Pop Comeback.' In January 2013, Cyrus signed a recording contract with RCA Records. In March, she confirmed that her fourth studio album would be released by the end of 2013. Cyrus stated that she "started over" as an artist after terminating the services of her previous professional connections, who she felt "would have been scared" by her evolving public image. In a later interview, she elaborated that she recognizes Bangerz to be her official debut record, deprecating her earlier projects released during the production of Hannah Montana. While recording the then-untitled album, Cyrus intended to produce a "very adult and sexy and believable" final product, and was "having fun making music for the first time in her career."E! News - "Miley Cyrus' "Very Adult and Sexy" New Album Will Come Before Wedding to Liam Hemsworth" She said the album was influenced by Motown Sound.Rolling Stone - "Miley Cyrus Inspired by Motown for Upcoming Album" Musical acts which inspired the album included OneRepublic and Timbaland. Composition and Production She described the music as "dirty south hip-hop" and combining the genres of hip-hop and country, which she felt was a "good hybrid". To achieve this sound, Cyrus worked with various hip hop producers including Mike Will Made It, Mac Miller, Pharrell Williams, and Tyler, the Creator in cities including Atlanta, Georgia."Miley Cyrus talks new album." - November 9th, 2012 They helped her to incorporate hip hop music elements into the project, which Cyrus acknowledged resulted in a "really different sound". Cyrus further commented that her project would "shut everyone up"Miley Cyrus: 'My New Music Is Gonna Shut Everyone Up' , and later compared the record to Bad (1987) by Michael Jackson, in that "people still are listening to it because it's so fucking dope" and "wants people to listen to her album like that."Miley Cyrus Compares ‘Bangerz’ Album To Michael Jackson's Bad’ She also expressed her desire to "set a new standard for pop music". Producer Sean Garrett called the record "fun and exciting", and stated that a collaboration that Cyrus recorded with Britney Spears would appear on the final track listing. Bangerz is primarily a pop album, which also integrates elements of hip hop, synthpop, and country music.Miley Cyrus, 'Bangerz': Track-By-Track Review During an interview on The Ellen DeGeneres Show on October 10, host Ellen DeGeneres asked Cyrus if the record was inspired by her relationship with Liam Hemsworth, to which she replied "the whole album is a story of that and I think it says that starting with "Adore You" and ending with "Someone Else" ..... I think I knew more intuitively where my life was going than I actually thought I did at the time."Youtube - Miley Discusses Her Relationship with Liam Hemsworth Mike Will Made It explained that the title for the album was decided upon after realizing that "The album is full of bangers"."Miley Cyrus 2.0: The Billboard Cover Story." Release and artwork On August 6, 2013, after reaching 13 million followers on Twitter, Cyrus tweeted that the record would be titled Bangerz.https://twitter.com/MileyCyrus/status/364836251288866816 Its cover sleeve and images were shot by British photographer Tyrone Lebon;"Photography: See Tyrone Lebon's work for Miley Cyrus' Bangerz album". several unused pictures from the photo shoot surfaced online on June 5, 2014.Idolator - "Miley Cyrus Smokes A Pink Banana, Poses Topless & Licks A Mirror In Sexy New ‘Bangerz’ Outtakes: 12 (Kind Of) NSFW Pics." On August 24, 2013, Cyrus unveiled the album artworks for the standard and deluxe versions of the album; both depict a blonde Cyrus wearing a short black coat with the title "Bangerz" stylized in fluorescent neon lighting in front of palm trees.Billboard- "Miley Cyrus Unveils 'Bangerz' Album Cover." It was described as being reminiscent of the 1980s television series Miami Vice and an unexpected choice given her recent influence by hip hop culture. Later on August 25, Bangerz was made available for pre-order through the iTunes Store. She later confirmed that it would be released on October 8, 2013 in the United States.https://twitter.com/MileyCyrus/status/368111600353296384 After her music video for the track "Wrecking Ball" broke the Vevo record for the most views in the first twenty-four hours of its release, Cyrus revealed the track listing for Bangerz through Twitter on September 10.https://twitter.com/MileyCyrus/status/377334216360726528 On September 18, 2013, Cyrus unveiled four additional covers for the physical version of the deluxe record, which were sporadically distributed across international retailers and voted on by fans to determine the official cover to be printed for future pressings. Two of the covers display Cyrus dressed in alternate outfits, one with a black jacket and another with a white bra and checkered black pants. A third depicts a close-up of Cyrus surrounded by roses, while a fourth highlights a topless Cyrus covering her chest.Miley Cyrus Unveils Four New ‘Bangerz’ Covers The topless cover is featured for an online-exclusive edition of the record and is also the primary visual for the vinyl pressings, released on November 26 through Cyrus' online store.BANGERZ - PICTURE DISC VINYL It was compared to her music video for "Wrecking Ball", which also showcased an unclothed Cyrus, while the others were deemed conservative by comparison.http://www.mtv.com/news/1714291/miley-cyrus-bangerz-cover/ A page of stickers is packaged with the deluxe version of the album.Miley Cyrus Goes All Out For ‘Bangerz’ CD Booklet: 16 Scans On October 15, it was announced through Cyrus' Facebook profile that the original deluxe artwork would remain the official cover. The record is additionally marked with the Parental Advisory label, affixed by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) to identify explicit content. On September 29, 30-second snippets of each track on Bangerz were made available through AllMusic.Miley Cyrus, ‘Bangerz’: Listen to 30-Second Snippets of Every Song on The Album The following day, the full record was made available for streaming through the iTunes Store and iTunes Radio.Stream Miley Cyrus’ ‘Bangerz’ On April 22, 2017, the album was rereleased on vinyl for Record Store Day.https://www.cleveland.com/entertainment/index.ssf/2017/04/record_store_day_2017_releases.html Singles "We Can't Stop" was released as the lead single from Bangerz on June 3, 2013.idolator - Miley Cyrus’ “We Can’t Stop”: Hear Her Comeback Single Here It received generally mixed reviews from music critics, who were ambivalent towards its production and lyrics. The song peaked at number 2 on the US Billboard Hot 100, tying it with "Party in the U.S.A." as Cyrus' highest-peaking single in the country at the time. Internationally, it enjoyed varying success across Europe and Oceania, and peaked at number one in New Zealand. The accompanying music video was released on June 19, 2013, and was noted for depicting an increasingly provocative Cyrus, an effort begun with her third record Can't Be Tamed (2010). With 10.7 million views in its first day, the clip briefly held the Vevo record for the most views in 24 hours, before being surpassed by "Best Song Ever" by One Direction. It was also the fastest video to reach 100 million views, having done so in 37 days. "Wrecking Ball" was released as the album's second single on August 25, 2013. The song peaked atop the Billboard Hot 100, becoming Cyrus' first single to do so in the United States.Miley Cyrus' 'Wrecking Ball' Swings Atop Hot 100 It additionally peaked within the top-twenty of several international singles charts, and reached at number 2 in Australia and New Zealand. The accompanying music video was released on September 9, 2013, and garnered significant media attention for showcasing a nude Cyrus.Wrecking Ball Music Video With 19.3 million views, it broke the Vevo record for the most views in 24 hours, and additionally became the fastest video to reach 100 million views, having done so in 6 days.Miley Cyrus 'Wrecking Ball' music video demolishes competition on Vevo The first-day viewing record was later surpassed by the visuals for "Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj in August 2014, which received 19.6 million views, upon its premiere. On December 4, 2013, "Wrecking Ball" returned to the peak position of the Billboard Hot 100 with assistance from online streaming of a viral Chatroulette parody video, and consequently became the largest gap between number-one sittings in Billboard history. On the same month, the music videos for "Wrecking Ball" and "We Can't Stop" were announced as the first and second most-viewed videos on Vevo in 2013, respectively. "Adore You" was released as the third single from Bangerz; it was serviced to contemporary hit radio stations on December 17, 2013.Miley Cyrus' 'Adore You' Is Third 'Bangerz' Single It received generally favorable reviews, with critics appreciating its mid-tempo production, although they criticized the use of Auto-Tune in its vocals.Popdust - Miley Cyrus' "Bangerz" Reviewed: "Adore You" The accompanying music video was leaked on the evening of December 25, and was officially premiered on the morning of December 26. The clip depicts Cyrus suggestively posing in a bed and a bathtub, and is interspersed with night vision footage that appears to simulate a sex tape. Prior to being officially released as a single, the song debuted at number 42 on the Billboard Hot 100; it has since peaked at number 21. The remix for "Adore You", was produced by Cedric Gervais, and premiered online on February 13, 2014;https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-hMmR9tIgs it was officially released on Beatport through his label Spinnin' Records on March 3. Tour :Main article: Bangerz Tour During her appearance on Today on October 7, Cyrus first mentioned her intentions to tour in 2014. On October 26, she made a surprise appearance on another episode of Saturday Night Live to officially announce the Bangerz Tour. It was promoted by the American entertainment company Live Nation Entertainment, which was reported to be paying Cyrus $500,000 per presentation. The first leg of the tour visited North America and was originally scheduled to include thirty-eight shows, for which Swedish duo Icona Pop and American recording artist Sky Ferreira were announced as its opening acts. Tickets for the North American leg became available for purchase on November 16; it began at the Rogers Arena in Vancouver on February 14, 2014, and was originally planned conclude on April 24 at the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Uniondale, New York. However, several showings were postponed after Cyrus experienced an allergic reaction to medication on April 15. The rescheduled North American dates saw the inclusion of two additional performances; they began on August 1 at the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Uniondale, and concluded on August 14 at the United Center in Chicago. The second leg of the tour visited Europe and included eighteen shows, for which tickets became available for purchase on December 13. It began on May 6 at The O2 Arena in London, and concluded on June 22 at the Ziggo Dome in Amsterdam. The two-hour television special "Miley Cyrus: Bangerz Tour" was filmed during Cyrus' performances in Spain and Portugal, and was broadcast on July 6 on NBC in the United States. The tour resumed on August 1 at Nassau Coliseum in Uniondale and concluded on October 23 at the Perth Arena in Perth, Australia. Gallery Studio Mileytwitterstudio.jpg Mileylaptopstudio.jpg Mileynickimike.jpg mileysiapharrellgwen.jpg mileymikwill2013studio.jpg mileyrecordingonmyown.jpg Booklet booklet7.jpg adoreyoubangerzbooklet.jpg bangerzbookletwcs.jpg booklet3.jpg booklet8.jpg booklet9.jpg booklet4.jpg booklet.jpg backofcd.jpg Track listing Cut Tracks *Down For It *Last Goodbye *Nightmare *Pretty Girls (Fun) *Rubber Band *Doctor *The Way I Feel *Mustang *Kiss Somebody *You Do *Turn Country *Get My Dough ft. Nicki Minaj *Camera *All I Really Want Is Your Name References Category:Albums Category:Bangerz